Tiberium-Dependent Lifeforms
Tiberium-Dependent Lifeforms are, as their name implies, reliant on Tiberium for their survival. Although Tiberium Reliant, the Scrin, being Tiberium-based, would not fall under this category, although Scrin DNA can be used in creating Tiberium-Dependent Lifeforms. Destabilized Scrin Hybrid Tiberium Vampire A Tiberium Vampire is a creature that is basically any carbon-based lifeform that's been transfused with Scrin DNA without proper preparation. This Scrin DNA must be prepared in such a way as to not convert the carbon-based lifeform's DNA into Tiberium, however. If performed properly, the result very much resembles the being they originally were, only now able to produce Tiberium Blades and Proton Beams from their hands. The reason they're called 'Tiberium Vampires' is that they must 'feed' off of Tiberium Resonance Energy to survive, and sometimes are forced to turn other creatures to Tiberium to 'feed' off them. This 'feeding' requires physical contact with the Tiberium. However, due to the transformation, Tiberium Vampires are not subject to Tiberium Exposure. Tiberium Wraith The second stage of a Tiberium Vampire, a Tiberium Wraith is created when a Tiberium Vampire loses at least 7% of their skin, revealing Tiberium beneath. Usually, this only occurs either surgically or in combat, never naturally. When this does occur, however, the former 'Vampire' becomes more powerful; now able to throw Plasma Disks and fire Plasma Cutting Beams. Tiberium Wraiths feed in the same way as Tiberium Vampires, only they require more Resonance Energy than the Tiberium Vampire to survive. However, they can also feed 'at range' (between 10-20 feet), unlike the 'contact only' Vampires. Tiberium Wraiths commonly wear attire meant to both hide their Exposed Tiberium parts and prevent them from inducing Tiberium Poisoning on others. Tiberium Spectre The third stage of a Tiberium Vampire, the Tiberium Spectre is created when a Tiberium Wraith loses 50% of their former skin (includes the 7% they lost to become a Tiberium Wraith). Tiberium Spectres are extremely powerful, in that they can pretty much use any Scrin-used Offensive ability, from Plasma Disks and Proton Beams, to Catalyst Beams and Ion Storm Generation. Tiberium Spectres are as dependent on Tiberium as the Scrin are, and can also feed off of Tiberium at long ranges (50-60 feet). If over 90% of a Tiberium Spectre's skin is stripped off (including the 50% that was lost to become a Tiberium Spectre), the being's Scrin DNA overwrites their original DNA, and they turn into the Scrin form most resembling their original form (Humans become Scrin Warguards (Stalwarts), Klingons become Scrin Combat Commandos (Intruders), Sangheili become Scrin Rangers (Archons), etc). However, on rare occasions, the Foreman in charge of the individual in question can force the being's Scrin DNA to not consume the other DNA, rather turning it dormant while allowing the original DNA to heal the damage sustained to the skin. These beings essentially become Perfect Scrin Hybrids. Stabilized Scrin Hybrid Unlike the Destabilized Scrin Hybrid, the Stabilized Scrin Hybrid (commonly just called "Scrin Hybrid") is not under threat of becoming a Scrin, as, even if their skin is peeled off, it'll heal, growing back. Like Destabilized Scrin Hybrids, Stabilized Scrin Hybrids require Tiberium to survive, but in lesser amounts than Destabilized Scrin Hybrids (or Scrin, for that matter). Furthermore, Stabilized Scrin Hybrids have no discernible Tiberium actually in their bodies, or if there is, it's not enough to give off Tiberium Radiation.